You Are Mine
by thesnowfire13
Summary: Librarian Imogen has no idea what she is in for when she meets a book loving Loki. The two fall in love with each other, only Imogen thinks that Loki is a new professor at the local college. Takes place before Thor and after TTDW. Loki/OFC WARNING: Thor: The Dark World Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: A Woman of No Importance

**Chapter One: A Woman of No Importance**

As with everyday, a quietness settled over the library, blanketing the books and quieting my soul. I breathe in and breath out, letting the scent of paper fill my lungs. I held an old book in my hands, twisting a string on the damaged binding. The binding sighed as I opened to the first page, running my finger over the list of faded names running down the inside cover. I laid the book down in the corner of my desk, reminding myself to give it to the bookbinder later.

When I look up, I spot him for the first time, sitting against a wall. His long black hair falls into his face as he reads from a leather bound book. He chewed his lip, and pushed back his hair before turning the page. He held his book against his bent leg. His other leg stretched out in front of him. I felt my lips curl up, the smile hesitantly pushing its way on to my face.

A woman standing at the counter quietly cleared her throat, catching my attention. I looked away from the man to the woman, letting my smile stay. "Sorry. Did you find everything okay?"

The woman set her stack of romance novels down on the counter as I sat down, smoothing out my skirt. The woman set her library card on top of her books. "Yes. I just love Austen Patters. I can't wait to get to her new novel. It's coming out in three days."

"Austen Patters... I don't believe I've read her." I logged in and took her books from her. I scanned her card.

The woman looked me over and her eyebrows raised. "Of course. You are probably too young."

I let her comment roll off my shoulders and I scanned each of her books and stamped the due date in each. The woman tapped her fingers on the counter, only stopping when I pushed her books back to her. She picked them up. I smiled wider. "Have a nice day."

The woman walked away, not saying a word. The door slid open, letting her out. I pushed an escaped strand of hair back into the bobby pin on the top of my head. I rested my chin in the air, listening as the air conditioner kicked back on. Another locket of hair fell into my eyes, but this time I only blew it out of the way. I opened my newest book, flipping through the pages until I landed on my spot. The book was about a girl whose parents were getting a divorce, and, to deal with this, she goes on a series of misadventures with her dog named Mouse. Before long, my eyes drifted away, roaming the shelves of the library. From just this position, I could still see the man with the black hair, enchanted by his book.

The slunk by and the library grew darker without the light of day coming through the windows. As eight o'clock drew near, I counted only five people in the library, my manager, a boy at a computer, an old man drinking coffee as he read a newspaper, the man with black hair, and myself. I had been watching him for most of the day. I guess I just liked something about him.

My manager walked out of the office, pulling the book cart behind him with one hand, holding his coat and the library keys in his other hand. He rolled the cart up next to me. I smiled. "Leaving early, Stan?"

"Yes, if that's all right for you. The wife planned a big dinner for us and the kids." Stan smiled when I agreed. "Thank you. I'll trust you to lock up. Have a goodnight."

"You, too. Tell Shelia hello for me."

"Will do, Miss." Stan turned around and headed for the door. The door swished open and close for him.

I stood, pushing the book cart closer to the drop box. I opened the side door and pulled out the cart, gathering the rest of today's returns and placing them on the cart. I closed the side door and began my wander around the library, depositing each book in it's proper location. I avoided the black haired man, but studied him through the cracks between bookshelves. The light cast shadows across his face, sharpening his cheekbones and chin. Never before had I seen a man read with such infatuation as he had.

The doors slid open and close twice as the old man and the young man left. Five minutes to eight, I finished re-shelving books and pulled the cart back to Stan's office. I shut off the lights and closed the door, locking it. I jiggled the handle just to be sure. I turned and jumped. The man with the black hair stood at the counter, holding his book. He smiled. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled. "No, you're fine. How can I help you?"

His eyes were green, matching his shirt. The man set his book on the counter. "Actually, I was wondering if you were familiar with Oscar Wilde."

"I've read a few of his works." I stepped closer, my heart racing, wishing someone else was still here. The man pushed the book forward so I could read the title. "The Picture of Dorian Gray. Were you reading that this entire time?"

"I was. I found it to be ever intriguing. Would you recommend any of his other works?" The man smiled and I smiled back. A smile like that, I could see he didn't use it often, but he should.

"I would have to recommend his play _A Woman of No Importance." _I stepped closer, wanting to trust him, but the lump in my throat told me to stay away.

"I hope that is not a reflection of yourself, love." He looked down and noticed how far I was standing away. "I won't bite, I promise. You can come closer."

I stepped closer and the man held out his hand, palm up. "My name is Loki Laufeyson."

I laughed and put my hand in his. He bowed and kissed my hand. "Loki, like the Norse God of Mischief?"

"Something like that. My mother chose my name. My brother's name is Thor." Loki let my hand slide from his. My skin burned where his lips had touched me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I let my eyes drop from his, shyly. "Like the Norse God of Thunder. Is your father's name Odin?"

"It is." Loki nodded. His chin raised, just slightly, his shoulders back, he had all the posture of a God.

I laughed. "You have to be joking. What's your real name? Really?"

"It is Loki. Now, what is your name? Loki's dark eyebrows raised.

"Imogen. My mother chose my name. But, all of my friends call me Jen." I said.

"Imogen is a beautiful name." He said. "I saw you watching me today."

Words caught in my throat, and I scratched the back of my neck as I looked down.

"Would you like to get coffee with me?" Loki slid his hands in his pockets, watching her with those green eyes.

"Yes. I would."


	2. Chapter 2: All the Magic in the World

**Chapter Two: All the Magic In The World**

_A month and a half later..._

The quiet melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata drifted through the apartment, mixing with the soft light that fell from the window and into his lap. I peeked over the top of my book watching Loki as he read. His skin glowed in the sunlight. Loki turned the last page of his book, sighing as he read the last sentence. He looked up and saw me watching. He smiled and closed the book. "This book was very good."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, that's good. It's my favorite book." I shut my book, laying it on my stomach. Loki stood up and walked back to my bookshelf. He replaced the book and searched the shelves for a new book. "Have you read _The Great Gatsby_ yet?"

"_The Great Gatsby... _No, I don't believe so," He mused, running his fingers over the bookbindings. "Let's see... That would be in your great American works section, am I correct?"

"You are." I turned over on my side, watching him scan through my books. "Other bookshelf, below fantasy."

"All these weeks, and I still do not understand your book ordering." Loki sat on his haunches looking over the books on the bottom shelves.

"I told you, I ordered them by author, genre, and how much I enjoyed them."

"In that case, Oliver Twist should last in American Literature." Loki picked out the Great Gatsby and stood. He picked his way through the fantasy books, pausing on my mythology books. He chuckled to himself before moving on. He had already read through most of the fantasy books, and we had spent several nights arguing about magic. "Imogen, if there were magic in this world, would you want to know of it?"

"Would you want to know if the stars are made of pixie dust?"

"Stars are not made of pixie dust. Each star in this galaxy is a soul who once lived."

"Are you sure you aren't a writer?" I asked, sitting up.

"I have a knack for deceiving the mind." He turned around, his green eyes bright, but his face was full of sadness. I wanted to know what bothered him, but Loki refused to speak. I stood up walking across the room. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him. "Would you play more for me, love?"

"Beethoven or Debussy?" I stepped around him and paused my ipod, just as the Sonata was ending.

"Debussy." He said. I sat down at the piano and rifled through my stacks of music. Loki set his book on top of the piano. "Meanwhile, I will make us dinner. Don't come in, I want it to be a surprise."

"Making me dinner? What did you do?" I laughed as I opened to the first song of a very old piano book. The pages had yellowed over all these years, but this was my favorite collection.

Loki laughed. "Nothing. I make you dinner all the time."

"For good reason. I can't cook."

"Ah, yes, one of your many flaws." Loki joked and kissed my head. He disappeared into the kitchen, and I could hear pots clanging and doors squeaking as he opened and closed them. I sat up, placing my hands on the keys, and beginning to play. The old piano was out of tune, but I didn't have enough money to fix her up. Still, she worked well enough for now. I hit a wrong note and paused to fix my mistake before continuing on.

Loki walked out of the kitchen holding two glasses of red wine. He set one down on the coaster on top of the piano. I smiled and continued playing. He leaned against the piano, watching me sway in time to the piece. A smile played on his lips as he watch me. I finished the song and took a sip of wine. His eyes never left mine. "What is it?"

"You are exquisite." He breathed.

I blushed, "You must have done something to be treating me this way."

"No, not I." He whispered. Loki reached out, his cold hand caressed my cheek as he leaned forward. He kissed me, his lips soft against mine. He pulled away, smiling, and went back to the kitchen. I ran my finger over my lips. Even after all this time, his touch still made my skin burn.

As I played, I could hear him setting the table, the whip of my only white table cloth, the clinking of the plates and silverware. I abandoned the piano and went to search for a better set of clothes with my wine. In the back of my closet was the burgundy satin dress I had first worn to my great niece's wedding. I pulled off my blouse and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down my legs and stepping out. I searched my drawers for my best lingerie, my only lingerie that could hide beneath the plunging neck line of my dress. I dressed myself, taking my time, unsure if Loki was ready or not, though the noise of the kitchen had diminished. In my mirror, I fixed up my makeup and smoothed out my dress.

Music from my ipod swelled, filling the room. I looked over as Loki turned down the volume. He stood, grinning at me, and I wondered how long he had been watching me. I picked up my wine and stepped away from my mirror, not trying hard to keep the smile off my face. We met in the middle of room. Loki offered me his hand as he had the first night we met. I placed my hand into his. He bent my wrist and kissed my hand, bowing as he did. "Lady Imogen, you are ravishing tonight."

"And you, Sir Loki, are look as handsome as ever." I batted my eyes and he chucked.

"Shall we feast?" He inquired.

"We shall." I said. He lead me to the small table, set for two. On either side, tall candles burned bright. The light was dim, with only my lamp light in the corner. Two lavish meals of chicken breast baked in spices and covered in a dark sauce next to sautéd mushrooms and spinach sat upon the two place mats. A bottle of wine cooled in a bucket of ice beside one table. Loki's hand touched my back, guiding me to my seat. He pulled out the chair and I sat down. "Why, thank you."

"More wine, love?" Loki fetched the bottle. I nodded and he took my nearly dry glass. He refilled his own and replaced the bottle. He sat down across from me, the light from the fires made his skin glow. I took a sip of my wine and pushed a rogue strand of hair from my face. Loki chuckled again. "Why so wide-eyed?"

"I just can't believe you made all of this. This... is amazing." I gestured at the food, the candles. "I've never had anyone do this for me."

"I would do anything for you, Imogen." His words made me blush again. Already, I could feel the wine slipping through my veins, and I wondered where the night would lead. Loki picked up his fork, "Shall we?"

"We shall. I am famished." I started with the spinach and the mushrooms, chewing each bite slowly, just to make the flavor last.

"How is it?" Loki slipped a piece of chicken in his mouth, chewing as slowly as I did.

"Fantastic. Where did you learn to cook?"

With a glint in his eyes and a grin on his face, he said, "My mother."

"Frigga?"

Loki nodded. "Indeed."

"You must love her, you speak of her a lot." I washed down the sautéd side with a sip of wine.

"I do. She taught me almost everything I know. She was there for me when others were not."

"And Thor and Odin?"

"Odin is my father and Thor is my brother. I must love them, and I do. But, both of them are stubborn, and unwise at times." Loki pushed a push room around before stabbing it and placing the fungus in his mouth.

Memories of my father banging on my door in a drunken rage as my sister hugged me against her, filled my mind. "I know better than most that not all fathers are worthy of being loved."

Loki's eyes darkened, "Your father..."

"He died a few years ago in a car crash." I looked up from my food and into his eyes. I smiled softly. "He wasn't always like he was, but he never got over the death of my mother."

Loki reached across the table and took my hand. "I am so sorry, Imogen."

"That was years ago. I'm fine now." As I looked into his green eyes, I felt that there was something he wasn't telling me. Something, he was dying to tell me. I slid my hand out of his and picked up my wine again. Sipping until the knot in the back of my throat untied itself. I set down the glass and picked up a knife for the chicken. The meat steamed as I cut it open. I stabbed a piece with my fork and placed it in my mouth. I chewed savoring the juiciness and the sweet sauce Loki had made. He saw the pleasure on my face and smiled.

"Where did you learn to play piano?" He swallowed his bite of chicken and washed it down with wine.

"I started in middle school after my mother died, just as a way to cope, and I guess I just stuck with it. My father never liked it, he called it senseless banging, so I practiced at school mostly. I was in band, I played flute. So, I just taught myself. Never a lesson in my life." I smiled, thinking over those hours I spent at the school's pianos, struggling to work through the notes and melodies. It was one of my biggest accomplishments.

"That is quite impressive."

"Better be. I worked my ass off."

"And, I can tell. You play beautifully." The worlds slipped off his tongue like boiling silver into a cast.

"Quit trying to butter me up. You know it won't work." I raised my eyebrows in a sort of challenge to him.

"We will see about that. It's worked every other time on you."

"Uh, huh. Is that what you think." I playfully smiled as I put on my flirty side. Loki licked his lips as he swallowed the last of his chicken.

Loki laughed. "Love, it's what I know."

"Fine then. I'm going to slip into my pajamas and you can leave."

Loki's face saddened, "We haven't even gotten to dessert yet."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see if you stay." He winked. I laughed and took another sip of my wine. Loki stood and picked up our plates. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two places of chocolate cheesecake. "Chocolate cheesecake from the Piccadilly."

I laughed. "How'd you know?"

Loki kissed my lips as he set my piece down. "I overheard you and... Mary... Anne talking about it on the phone the other day. You were raving about it."

I kissed him again. "You win this time."

"Victory at last." He straightened and sat back down in his chair. I dug into the cold cheesecake, adding another burst of flavor to my mind. I practically moaned. Loki chortled before digging in himself.

I helped clean up the remained of the dishes, washing while he dried. But, halfway through he took the dishes from me and pushed me against the counter. I let out a sigh as he brushed his fingers against my skin, running them up and down my arms, his body pressed against me as his hands worked their way up my neck, pushing through my hair, only to settle on my cheeks. I took a deep breath, completely lost in his eyes, closing mine as he came closer. His warm breath touched my lips. His lips grazed over mine, burning like fire. He kissed my lower lip, brushing his tongue against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. He pleaded for entrance again, and I gladly parted my lips for him. I slid my hands to his firm back, pressing him closer, breathing in his rich cologne. He parted, resting his forehead against mine. He whispered, "I love you."

My heart jumped, but I couldn't find the air to say it back, so I smiled and kissed his lips. When I pulled away, he was smiling, too.


	3. Chapter 3: May I Feel Said He

**Hey guys! Just a notice that this chapter contains light smut. **

**Also, all poems used in this chapter belong to e.e. cummings. I did edit one slightly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: May I Feel Said He**

Loki took my hand, and turned out the kitchen light. I followed him, unable to feel my legs out of pure excitement and nervousness. In my bed, he picked up a book of poetry by e.e. cummings as we laid underneath the sheets. I curled up beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. He began to read, his deep voice flowing over the words with just the right pauses and emotion. Shivers ran down my spine as he spoke. His voice changed as he read the poem _Listen_, his voice nearly cracking with anxiety as he read the last stanza.

_listen_

_ beloved i dreamed_

_ i thought you would have deceived_

_ me and became a star in the kingdom_

_ of heaven_

_ through day and space i saw you close_

_ your eyes and i came riding_

_ upon a thousand crimson years arched with agony_

_ i reined them in tottering before_

_ the throne and as_

_ they shied at the automaton moon from_

_ the transplendent hand of sombre god_

_ i picked you_

_as an apple is picked by the little peasants for their girls_

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the words he had just read. I caressed his cheek, hoping he would look at me, but he did not. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You said earlier that if there was magic, you would want to know of it." Loki closed the book and placed it beside him. He rolled over to face me, his eyes pleading as he looked into my eyes. "I am not who I say I am, Imogen. I am not a professor of mythology as I told you."

I backed away from him, searching his face. His eyebrows rose and came together as he waited for me to say something, anything. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I lied to be with you. I thought you would run away if you knew who I really was." He tried to touch my cheek, but I twisted away. Loki pulled his hand back, hurt.

"Who are you? What are you trying to tell me?" I fought back tears, but resisted the urge to run.

With conviction, he said, "I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard."

I searched his eyes, not believing what I was hearing, but wanting to. "Prove it."

Before my eyes and under my hands, Loki's t-shirt and jeans were replaced with black, green leather. Gold plates protected his shoulders and forearms. I gasped, pushing away and stumbling backward until I fell to the floor. Loki sat up, crossing his legs. The armor vanished again and the t-shirt and jeans returned. My entire body shook. "How– how did you do that?"

"Magic." He replied. His head hung. "I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. After what you said, I thought... But, clearly that is not the case."

I looked up, and saw him sitting there. His big secret let out, everything he had been hiding out in the open. I had wanted this, I had wanted to know so badly. And now I knew. As the shock subsided, and my hands stopped shaking, I stood. I crossed the floor to the side of my bed, but he did not look up. I placed my finger tips beneath his chin and raised his eyes up to meet mine. He looked away, trying to avoid my gaze, but I sought his out.

"You're wrong." I whispered. "I'm sorry for jumping away, but it's not everyday the man I love turns out to be a god."

His eyes drifted up to mine, and I placed my hand on his cheek. He sighed and pressed into my hand as his head bowed and his eyes closed. I laid back down, pulling him down with me and pressing close against him. He ran his fingers through my hair and picked up the book of poems he was reading. "One more?"

"As long as you're reading." I said. He kissed my forehead and opened to my favorite poem, _May I Feel Said He_.

"may i feel said he," He began.

"i'll squeal said she," I took up the part.

"just once said he," Loki smiled, his fingers tracing lines on my shoulder.

"it's fun said she."

"may i touch said he," Loki whispered my ear.

"how much said she," I replied, as shivers raced down my spine, my stomach tightened, my breath barely a whisper.

"a lot said he."

"why not said she," I smiled, pressing my lips against his neck.

"let's go said he," Loki sighed, letting the words of e.e. cummings slide out.

"not too far said she," I breathed against his neck, revelling in the sound of his voice.

"what's too far said he."

"where you are said she."

"may i stay said he," Loki struggle to keep his breathing under control.

"which way said she," I said as I grinned against his skin.

"like this said he."

"if you kiss said she," I kissed the skin behind his ear softly.

"may i move said he," Loki ran his finger down my side, making my breath hitch.

"is it love said she."

"if you're willing said he."

"but you're killing said she."

"but it's life said he."

"but your wife said she."

"now said he," Loki's voice deepened.

"ow said she," I breathed.

"tiptop said he."

"don't stop said she," I whispered in his ear.

"oh no said he," Concern leaked through his voice.

"go slow said she."

"cccome?said he." Loki murmured. I inhaled sharply.

"ummm said she," I sighed

"you're divine!said he," Loki smiled and turned his head to look into my eyes.

"you are Mine said she," I bit my lip. Loki leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. Our ragged breathing mixed together. With a snap of his fingers, the lights turned off. He pulled away for a moment, raising his hand above our head. His stretched out fingers curled in and opened up again. Thousands of tiny lights flew up from his palm, filling the ceiling with a softly glowing night sky. "Wow."

Loki kissed me again, taking his time with every touch. I moaned into his mouth. A long time had passed since I had wanted anyone that bad. He rolled over on top of me, careful not to crush me under his weight. I ran my fingers through his hair and curled them into a fist, pulling him closer to me. My other hand crept under his shirt, pressing against his cool skin. Loki paused and sat up. He took off his shirt, throwing it to the ground beside my bed. I reached out, my fingertips brushing his skin. He took my hand and pulled me up. I turned around. He kissed my shoulder, moving up to my neck as he unzipped my dress. He slipped the dress over my head, letting it fall to the ground beside his shirt.

I turned back around and ran my fingers down his chest. He leaned forward and sucked the skin of my neck. A little sigh escaped my lips. I pulled him down, wrapping my legs around his waist. My heart raced as his lips moved down. His hand slid up my stomach. I gasped as his hand touched my breast, his fingers kneading. Shots of pleasure raced through my body and I smiled. With no warning, I flipped him onto his back. Loki laughed and pushed my hair out of my face. I leaned over and brushed my lips up his neck to his chin and over his bottom He sighed as I kissed his upper lip. Loki's hands roamed my body as I kissed him slowly. They travelled up my thighs, trailled up my back, and found their way to my bra hook. With a click, the bra unlatched and fell from my shoulders. I tossed it to the floor, never missing a beat. I broke away, pressing my forehead against his. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Where You Are From

**Chapter Four: Where You Are From**

The morning came around warm and welcoming. My soft comforter surrounded me and bathed everything in the softening glow of sunlight. Last night felt like a dream, like something out of a movie. Magic? It was too good to be true. I closed my eyes, remembering the stars on my ceiling. They had long since faded away. My back pressed against Loki's. His skin felt warmer than usual against mine. I rolled over and pressed myself against him. I would never get enough of his bare skin and the softness of it. I pressed my lips against his shoulders and trailed my fingers over his skin. Around his shoulder, down his arm, up again, and down his side to his hipbone. Loki sighed the type of sigh I knew ended in a smile. I kissed his shoulder brushing my lips over his skin as my hand slid forward. Our fingers intertwined, and he pulled me closer.

We laid there for what felt like endless hours, intertwined under soft blankets of intimacy. Our skin glowed in the golden morning light. His thumb rubbed my thumb as we breathed each other in.

Loki rolled over and pulled my hand down by our sides. I smiled at the way our bodies fit together perfectly. Loki smiled back. His long black hair cascaded around his face, wavy and unruly from last night. He brushed my hair out of my face, "Good morning, beautiful."

I pushed my fingers through his hair and pulled him onto my lips. Loki chuckled as I pulled away a minute later. "I take it that you didn't get enough of last night."

I caressed his cheek, grinning wildly. "I don't think I'll ever get enough."

Loki kissed me as I rubbed his calves with mine. His fingertips caressed my skin, working his way lower and lower, before sliding his hand back up my side. I slid my thigh up, over his. I giggled when I felt his warmth against mine. I gasped when Loki pushed inside of me. It was only my fourth time, and I still wasn't used to the feeling. But, with Loki, everything had started to feel natural. Last night we left each other in a tangled, sweaty, gasping heat. Loki had whispered to her, "I will teach you things you mortals have never seen before... Love you in ways you have never been loved."

His words had brought me over the edge, and just thinking about them nearly pushed me there again. My body arched as Loki sucked on my skin, just above my collar bone. Love bites peppered our bodies already from last night. Loki looked up, and his fiery eyes locked with mine.

"Come for me," He whispered, hitting that spot he never fails to hit and leaving me no choice to do as he asked. I regained my breath as we ended in perfect synchronization. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead, a huge smile graced his face. "I love listening to you."

I blushed. "Well, you certainly know how to please a lady."

He brushed his fingers over the red marks on my skin before taking my chin and kissing me again. He pulled away. "I certainly do."

My stomach growled. I laughed. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute or two."

"I thought you said you can't cook." Loki teased.

I pushed my covers off my legs, hating the cold bite of the air. "I said that I wasn't good at cooking. But, I make some damn good scrambled eggs and coffee."

I rolled over and sat up on the edge of my bed. I picked Loki's t-shirt up off the floor and pulled it over my head. When I stood up, it barely covered my ass. Loki groaned, "You were born to wear that shirt."

"Really? You should try on my dress then," I joked as I pulled my hair out from underneath. When I turned around, Loki was lying seductively on his side in my dress, though my own dress still laid on my floor.

I smirked. "You are looking ravishing, my dear."

My dress disappeared, leaving Loki completely bare. I bit my lip. "Don't tempt me."

It seemed Loki's wicked smile was here to say. "You have not seen temptation, yet, my dear."

"Is that so?" I winked at him and turned around, walking to the kitchen. Though I could feel my skin radiating, with– what did Mary call it– after-sex-glow, I couldn't help feel slightly disgusted. Sweat from last night and this morning drenched and stuck to my skin. I could feel my makeup clinging to my skin. Not to mention, the state of... Down under. Grinning, I glanced at the mirror that hung in entrance hall, catching a glimpse of the hickeys on my neck and my tousled hair. The clock on the oven said 9:03. I pulled my remaining eggs and bacon out of the fridge and my non-stick pan. As I waited for the pan to heat up, I threw some water and my favorite coffee into the coffee maker and turned it on. The butter sizzled as I threw a piece onto the hot pan. While the butter melted, I took the four remaining pieces of bacon from the package and set them in the pan. The fat popped and fizzled.

Two arms wrapped around my waist. Loki pulled me closer and set his head on my shoulder, watching me work. I smiled. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"I'm not very good at following other people's orders."

"I can tell." I said, giggling as he tickled my sides and kissed my neck. "I guess there's not much I can do about it. You are a Prince."

"I am, aren't I. I forget when I'm with you. But, yes, I do what I want." Loki chuckled. "Let me help you with this."

The drawer opened and my pancake flipper rose out, gliding over to the bacon and pushing them around as they cooked. Two plates, a fork, and a bowl drifted out of the cupboard and set themselves on the counter. The eggs cracked in the bowl and the shells drifted over to the trash and dropped in. The fork rose up and whipped the eggs to a yellow mix. When the bacon was done, two pieces floated to the plates. The eggs poured themselves into the pan, and the flipper got on with stirring them into scrambled eggs. The dirty bowl and fork drifted over to the sick. Immediately, the sponge, soap and water began to clean the bowl. When clean, the towel dried the bowl and the bowl went back to it's spot in the cupboard. The eggs finished cooking and floated onto the plates. Two more forks and the salt and pepper floated over to the plates and sat down on the counter as Loki's magic finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. The stovetop turned off.

I couldn't wipe the awe off my face. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"The perks of being with me, my love." He whispered in my ear.

"You cease to amaze me."

We sat down on my couch, eating our breakfast. I gazed over my bed and made a mental notes to wash the bedsheets, although I had the feeling that we would only get them dirty again tonight. I smiled.

"Do you have to work today?" He asked.

"I do. But, I would rather stay here with you." I said.

Loki smiled. "As would I."

As soon as I finished with my plate, it flew out of my hands and back into the kitchen. The water ran as Loki cleaned. I smiled as the cupboard swung shut. I looked up at Loki, kissing his chin. "Think about it. We could stay here all day making passionate love. And you could tell me about your world and I could tell you about mine. And then tonight, I could take you to a movie or something... A whole day to ourselves."

"I would never pass up a chance to be with you, love."

I kissed his lips. "I'm going to take a shower... You're welcome to join."

* * *

Loki held my head resting against his shoulder, my hand on his chest. Our hair was still wet from our shower. We hadn't bothered to get dressed.

"Tell me of yourself," Loki asked. I took a deep breath. I had told him a lot in the little time that I knew him, but, up until last night, I never thought I would tell him of the things I kept hurried.

"My mother was the most intelligent and the kindest person I ever knew. She died when I was 9 and my sister Ophelia was 11. My father was never the most stable man. He went through a lot if jobs and didn't have many good friends. When my mom died, he didn't take it very well. He thought God was punishing us. Dad got in to drugs and alcohol and he would beat us and for about two years no one noticed. Ophelia's freshman year of high school she finally told someone about it. Dad was put in jail for child abuse and my aunt gained custody. My dad got out on parole my senior year. But he died when he got hit by a car." I told him and Loki listened quietly.

"He was luckly because I would have killed him myself." Darkness filled Loki's voice. "I would make him suffer for what he did."

"I try to forget."

Loki kissed my forehead. "I will protect you."

I smiled. "As much as you try, you cannot protect me from everything."

"I can try." Loki smiled and pulled me closer. "Have you ever been with anyone other than me?"

"No... Not really. There was my friend Jason Thomas in high school. He took my to prom twice and we took each other's virginity. He was terrible... But he was the only one before you."

"No one else?" Loki mused. "I would think that everyone would want you."

"They did. But it's hard to trust the people who could hurt me as easily as my dad did." I ran my finger over his chest, drawing lines on his skin. Loki said nothing. "Tell me your story."

Loki told me of his brother and his parents, how he was raised in Asgard as a prince, and a few of his misadventures with his brother. "Now Thor is to take the crown and I to be his servant. He is not ready for the throne. He is selfish and impulsive. He hungers for battle and searches for it where ever he can. Father has yet to see it, and I fear for all nine realms."

"You would be a wise king." I said to him, not realizing the gravity of my words.

Loki kissed me. "And, given the chance, I would make you my queen."

"I look forward to the day." I traced his collar bones, down his sternum to where his pants line would be. Loki gasped at my touch. "So, will I ever get to see this land that you speak of?"

Loki laughed. "Perhaps one day. Perhaps soon. Bringing Midgardians into Asgard is frowned upon. After the Frost Giants attacked Midguard, it was decided to not meddle in the affairs of Midguardians. We became fairy tales, and humans move on to other Gods."

"Since when have you let others control you?" I teased him.

Loki laughed. "Yes, you are right. I can't stay away for very. They will begin to wonder where I am. My magic can't hold forever. Is tomorrow to soon, love?"

"No. Tomorrow is perfect." I looked up and kissed him. My cell phone rang from somewhere by the couch. I sighed and rolled out of the bed. I rooted for it between the couch cushions before finding it under the couch. I could hear Loki snickering at me. I picked up my phone as I gave him my best dirty look. He only smiled. "Hello?"

"Jen! God. Where have you been? I've been texting you for two whole days and you haven't answered. Did you even read my messages?" Elizabeth barely stopped for breath.

"Oh no. Sorry Liz. I haven't even looked at my cell all day. I've been busy." I bit my lip ferlng bad for ignoring her.

"Been busy? What's more important than your best friends? Mary thought you had died. She wanted to go check your apartment. Wait. It's that boy you won't let us meet, isn't it! He stayed over, didn't he?"

"Liz..." I sounded annoyed but I was actually overjoyed. I had so much to tell her about and so much that I couldn't tell her.

Liz gasped. "You've been sleeping with him. Spill. Now. Is he hot? Is he good in bed?"

"Liz!" My cheeks burned. "He's right here."

"Fine. But me and Mary want to hear everything. Come to Henry's tonight. Bring your future hubby with you. Seven o'clock. Be there."

"Okay." I gave in. "I'll be there. We were looking for something to do anyways."

Liz squeaked and I knew she was hopped up on caffeine. A second later she hung up. Liz wasn't one for goodbyes.

"What are we doing?" Loki asked.

I set my phone on the couch and jumped back into bed with him. "Have you ever been to a club before?"


	5. Chapter 5: Stay With Me

**Chapter Five: Stay With Me**

"I read your text." Mary and I both nursed classic martinis as we sat at our table. Henry's was Liz's favorite club and she loved to drag us here at least once a month.

"Which one?" Mary joked as she waved down a waiter to get her another drink.

"Why are you doubting grad school again?" I asked as I watched the dance floor. Liz had taken Loki out there and I was sure to hear of his 'absolute hotness' when they came back. Loki and I had decided to stick with his professor of mythology cover.

Mary sighed. "What if I'm not good enough. I mean what if I'm a terrible doctor and no one in their right minds wants me to take care of their children."

"Mary, you get amazing grades. You love children and children adore you. If I ever had a kid I would bring my kid to you. If my kids ever had kids their kid's kids will come to you."

"When that happens I'll be sitting in a grave." Mary took her new drink from the waiter and told him to put it on Liz's tab.

"Then my great great grandchildren would wish they had you." I said and Mary laughed. "College isn't the end of the line. You can still chose to do anything you want. And you'll be awesome about it."

Mary smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Jen."

"Sometimes I feel so inferior to you and Liz. I mean you'll be a doctor and Liz will be a doctor of astrophysics."

Mary took my hand. "And you'll be teaching 3rd world counties English. It's a noble cause."

I smiled and downed the last of my drink.

* * *

"What do you have there?" Loki eyed my drink as I leaned against the bar.

"Cosmo." I passed the drink to him and he took a sip. He raised his eyebrows and handed the drink back to me.

"There are so many drinks here. Your friend, Liz, showed me a few of them." Loki pulled me against him and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"We mortals do love our mixed drinks. How are you standing?" I knew what Liz liked to drink. On my twenty-first birthday, she had taken me out, jumped behind the bar, and proceeded to make me her top ten favorite drinks. I had a hangover for days.

"Asgardians have a large alcohol tolerance. Your friend's drinks were strong, but they were nothing compared to the alcohol on Asgard." Loki laughed. He kissed me and then whispered in my ear, "Shall we return to your home?"

I smiled, giddy at the thought. "It's about time you asked."

We walked back to the table where I set my drink and a twenty down. Mary took the money and handed me my coat. "Leaving so soon?"

I smiled at Loki. "Yeah. I have to work tomorrow. Although, hangovers and libraries go together hand in hand."

"Alright. I'll tell Liz when she comes back. Be safe." Mary took my hands and gave them a squeeze.

"You, too. Make sure Liz doesn't end up with some stranger tonight."

"You know me. I've got it under control. I'll call you tomorrow." Mary sipped on yet another martini.

"Yeah. Bye." I took Loki's hand and lead him to the door, pushing through the throngs of people. We stumbled out the door and he put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in tight. The night air was hot and humid, signs of a storm coming. Loki's cool body made the heat more bearable. I checked my phone. It wasn't late. The bus stop was just around the corner across the street, and if we hurried, we could make it. I wobbled and Loki steadied me. Maybe I was more drunk than I thought. I giggled.

The further away from the club we got, the fewer people there were around. Most cars were parked quietly on the street, and only a few drove by. I could feel my body buzzing with warmth, my vision blurred just slightly. Loki smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're drunk."

I laughed and stumbled again, leaning against Loki. "No, I'm not. Not completely. Only Mary and Liz have seen me completely drunk. I can still see and talk and sort of walk."

"At any rate, let me get you home, love." Loki said, pulling me along.

We came to the end of the block, and I could see the bus waiting on the other side of the street, bathed in blue florescent lights.

"Oh no," I whispered as we stepped onto the street. I slipped out of Loki's arms and ran. Lights flew around the corner, brakes screeched. I remember blinding white as Loki screamed my name. Pain shot through my body and was cut off sharply by darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Unmended Pain

**Part Two**

**Chapter Six: Unmended Pain**

He had let her walk right out of his arms, never even thinking. Imogen stepped out into the street, her hair brushing against her back. Loki saw the lights swing around the corner. As brakes squealed, he screamed, "Imogen."

Loki threw out his hands, trying to protect her in anyway possible, but his magic was too late. The car rammed into Imogen's legs, throwing her off the ground. She slammed into the windshield and rolled up and over the roof of the, her limbs flying. Loki caught her with magic, and lowered her to the ground as he ran to her in the middle of the street. The car idled for a moment. Then it sped away.

Loki fell to his knees beside her. His mind raced. He couldn't think of what to do. "Imogen, Imogen, please. Stay with me, love. Stay with me."

Blood oozed from the scratches on her face and her nose and mouth. She wheezed as she breathed. Her heart barely beat. Loki saw her deformed body, her twisted legs. He had seen these mortals and their doctors, they would not be able to do anything He was not powerful enough to save her. Loki gathered her limp body in his arms and raised his eyes to the night sky. He let his barriers fall.

"Heimdall," Loki screamed, "Please save us."

From the sky, a bright, multi-colored light descended upon them. Loki held on to Imogen as they shot up into the air, rushing through a tunnel of light. On the other end, Loki stepped out into a large golden dome. A man in golden armor removed his sword from the great Keyhole. His golden eyes looked down on Loki with sadness.

"I cannot let her die, Heimdall." Loki pleaded with the gatekeeper who saw the twisted girl in Loki's arms.

"Then you must save her," Replied the Gatekeeper. Loki could hear the sound of horse hooves galloping down the rainbow bridge. In his arms, Imogen's breaths were just a faint whisper of air. Loki ran from the Golden Dome out to meet the horses. None other than Odin, Thor, and Sif ride towards him.

"Loki," His father boomed as he pulled his horse to a stop. Thor and Sif stopped beside him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Question me later, father." Loki yelled back. Odin's eyes drifted to the girl in Loki's arms.

"We must hurry if you wish to save her." Sif dismounted and gave Loki her horse. She climbed up behind Thor. Loki climbed atop the beast and kicked the horse's flanks. The Asgardian horse spun around and took off towards the castle.

Loki galloped through the streets, through the castle gate, and up the steps to the hospital. He dismounted and was met with a fury of activity. The doors in front of him swung open, revealing a medical chamber. He laid Imogen on the bed inside and was pulled away by nurses. Loki fought back, screaming her name until Thor grabbed his brother's arms and pulled him from the room.

"Brother." Thor grunted as she struggled to hold Loki back. "Brother, screaming and fighting will not help her."

Loki took a deep breath, holding back his words. "I must stay beside her, brother. I cannot leave her."

"She will be there waiting for you when they are done. Asgard is host to the best physicians in the nine realms. They will save her, Loki." Thor let go of his brother's arms. Loki turned, his face wet from tears. Thor set his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Tell me, what have you been doing on Midgard?"

"I do not wish to speak of this to you, Thor."

Thor nodded and let his giant hand fall away from his brother. "I will respect your wish then and leave you to her."

Thor grabbed the reigns of Sif's horse and lead the beast back down the stairs. Almost immediately after, Frigga stepped onto the stairs with her guard. Her skirts rustled against the stone. Loki turned away from his mother and looked out the window at the sunset.

"Loki," Frigga places her hand on her son's arm.

Loki's chin fell to his chest as he sighed. "Mother."

"Who is she?" Frigga softened her voice.

"Her name is Imogen, she comes from Midgard. And, I love her, Mother."

Frigga smiled. "Ah... So that is where you have been disappearing off to lately."

"Yes, it is." Loki turned to his mother. "She was hit by a Midgardian vehicle. I tried... I tried to stop it, but I wasn't fast enough."

Frigga pulled her son to her, holding him tightly. "All will be well, my son. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, Mother. I wish to be alone."

Hours later, the doors opened and a physician walked out. Loki looked up, his eyes dreary with sleep and sadness. The physician did not smile, but she did not frown either. "If you would come with me, my prince. Loki rose from his spot on the floor. His shadow wavered in the torch lights. His hands and feet felt as if Mjölnir was hanging from them. The physician walked in stride with him as they entered the room. The doors slid shut behind them. Imogen lay on a bed, a golden hologram of her body floated above her. Two other physicians stood at the bed, examining their charts. Imogen's eyes were closed but she breathed. Her legs were no longer twisted, and her cuts had been sewn together.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"She will be fine, I think. I have not had much experience with the human body, but her heart beats and she breaths." The physician let Loki walk to Imogen's side and take her hand. "But, she lays in a deep sleep. I do not know when she will wake, if she ever will wake."

"What do you mean by this?" Loki growled.

"I mean to say, that there is much damage to her brain. Her body is trying to heal herself, and so she must remain asleep. She will live, if she keeps fighting. She would call it a coma. We might call it..."

"Imogensleep."

"Precisely." The woman physician waved away the hologram of Imogen's body and the golden particles settled into a dome around her sleeping form. "Your efforts were not futile. I saw that you tried to shield her."

"I did, but I failed."

"No, my Prince. You did not. Did you not know she is with child?"

Loki's heart jumped and raced in his chest. He fell to his knees and kissed Imogen's soft skin. He could happiness bubbling at his base. A child. His child. Loki smiled. "I did not."

"An injury like that should have made her lose the baby, but he or she is perfectly fine and is now helping Imogen to repair her body." The physician paused, her fear and worry passing over her face. "There is one problem. I have researched human-Asgardian children. In the olden days, the women never survived childbirth. Humans cannot survive the ten months it takes to bare an Asgardian. They cannot live past nine and a half in most cases. Though, I believe, now, this shouldn't be a problem, but there is always a chance something could go wrong."

Loki looked up at the physician, fire in his eyes. "You do what ever you must to keep her and this baby alive or I will have your head, do you understand?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

The physician bowed and walked out the doors with her two assistants trailing behind her. Loki kissed Imogen's hand again. He placed one hand on her stomach, feeling the warmth buried there. As he knelt there, he watched her chest rise and fall. He felt the beating of her heart against his fingertips. All the pieces of his puzzle melted together, showing him the way that he could have everything. Loki stood and bent to kiss his love. In her ear he whispered, "I know how we can have everything, my love. I will be King of Asgard and you will be my Queen. I will take care of the dirty detail. While you, my love, will focus on waking up."


	7. Chapter 7: What Drove Him To This

**Chapter Seven: What Drove Him To This**

_The Royal Chambers of the King and Queen..._

"What are you to do of Loki and the Midgardian, Imogen?" Frigga watched as her husband watched the kingdom out of their bedroom window. She pulled pins from her hair, and set them on her vanity. "We know nothing of her, Heimdall can tell us little. But, I can see in his eyes his love for her."

"Ay. As can I. But, we must remember what Loki is. A Frost Giant and a human? It is unheard of." Odin mused. It was all he could think of. "I will not kill the child, I will not harm an innocent life, and I do not want to separate her from her child."

"Is it wise, to take her and the child away from Loki? He is our son. I wish to see him happy."

"I share the same wish as you, Frigga, but I must do what is right for the kingdom and for all realms." The king felt out a heavy sigh. "Thor's coronation draws upon us, the child will be born on that day, either naturally or by force. We will take the baby from her unless she is awake. The baby will live on Alfheim with the Light Elves under their protection until her mother can join her. They cannot return to Midgard, they must hide from Loki, or we will face his wrath. That is what is best for Asgard and, I hope, for Loki."

"And what will be told to Loki?" Frigga asked as she braided her hair.

"We will tell him that they died."

* * *

_At Odin's bedside as he rests in Odinsleep..._

Loki stood, watching his father rest. Anger boiled inside of him. Out of all the people in the world he knew to be liars and cheaters, he could not believe that Odin had lied to him as he did. All these years, and Odin had used his self-claimed son as a pawn. The doors slid open as Frigga returned, heartbreak in her eyes. "Loki."

Loki turned to his mother. He refused to believe anything else. "Have you come to tell me more lies?"

Frigga looked away, tears filling. "I am sorry for telling you sooner. But that is not what I came to tell you. You are still my son, and I care for you with every bit of love in my body."

"What is it, Mother? Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No," Frigga choked. She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes. "It is your love, Imogen. While you and Thor were in Jotunheim, she gave birth, but your daughter did not survive."

The rage exploded from his lips in a deafening scream. The door flew open and the windows of the hall blew out, their glass raining down. Frigga was tossed off her feet and thrown into the wall. She slid to the bottom as Loki stormed from the room.

Loki strode through the halls, all those whom he saw were met with his wrath. The doors to Imogen's room burst opened. The nurses at Imogen's bedside dropped what they were holding and skittered away. But, the physician stayed, looking Loki boldly in the eye. He grabbed her by the neck and rammed her into the wall. "I warned you."

"She was stillborn... Nothing I could do," The physician gasped. Loki roared and tossed the woman across the room. She slid across the floor and rammed into the other wall. She laid on the ground limp. Loki fell to his knees beside Imogen's bed. Sweat soaked her dark hair. Loki let his head fall on her chest. His body shook with his sobs and howls. Imogen did not react as her chest rose and fell.

"It's not your fault, my love. We can still be together. Father may never live, Thor is banished. I will do all that I can to remain on the throne. Whatever it takes." Loki whispered. He wiped away the sweat on her forehead and kissed her skin. "Wake up, please, my love. I need you here by my side."

* * *

As Loki dangled from Odin's scepter at the edge of the broken bridge that fateful day, he thought of her, his love, Imogen. He looked up at his father, at Thor, thinking of all that had gone wrong. "I could have no it, father. I could have done it... For all of us."

"No, Loki." Odin said. Loki let his hand slide. He had lost everything.

"Loki, no." Thor's eyes grew wide. Loki let go, watching Odin and Thor falling away. He closed his eyes and thought of her face. She was better without him.

As Loki fell, far off in a dim room of the medical ward, Imogen breathed in and breathed out. A moment later... Her eyes opened.


	8. Chapter 8: Alive For Now

**Chapter Eight: Alive For Now**

"Who are you? Where's Loki? What's happened?" I racked my brain for answers, something that would tell me anything. The nurses had strapped me down after I tried to escape the first time. They would say nothing. "Am I on Asgard? Will someone just please tell me what's going on?"

I was at the club, I was there with Loki and Mary and Liz. How did I come to be here? I struggled against the straps holding my wrists and ankles. I felt so weak. This must be a dream. There was no other explanation. The doors to my left slid open silently. Through them walked a woman, her head held high as her dress swished along the floor. Her blond hair fell over her shoulder in a thick braid. One of the nurses brought out a stool for the woman. She sat down and smiled. With a wave of her hand, the straps undid themselves. "Those aren't necessary."

"Who are you?" I rubbed my wrists as I looked at the woman.

"I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

"Loki's mother. He told me of you." I smiled at the familiar name. "What has happened to me?"

"You were hit by a… Car? Loki brought you here, but you fell into a deep sleep. During that time… You were pregnant and had a child."

"What?" I touched my belly, feeling the stretch marks on my sides.

"I know, my dear. It is a lot to take in. It has been an eventful time with its fair share of loss. Your child is fine. We are sending for her this very moment."

"Wh- Why would you send her away?" I asked. Nothing made sense. "Where's Loki? What has happened?"

The Queen's forehead wrinkled as she tried to find the words to explain to me something she didn't fully understand herself. "Even as a little child, Loki was jealous of Thor, though he tried his best to hide it. He wanted the throne, and when he met you, he wanted you to sit beside him. He… was nearly successful, but in the end, he paid his live for his actions."

"He-he's dead?" I whispered. "But, I thought… I thought–"

"We are not immortal, Imogen. Loki chose to die."

"No." It couldn't be true. He said he would never leave. It was a trick, a cruel, cruel trick. "He can't be. It's… He just… It's not true."

Frigga took my hand in both of hers. "I am so terribly sorry."

I took my hands from hers and wiped the tears from my eyes, but they would not stop coming. I struggled for breath, but the air refused to cooperate. I rolled over to the side of the bed and threw up, but there was nothing to throw up. Frigga placed her hands on my back and helped me to sit up. Tears filled her eyes as she pressed my head to her shoulder. "Hush, darling. All will be well. You must believe."

"Whe-when can I go home?" I asked when I could breathe again.

Frigga was quiet for a moment. "In order to stop Loki, Thor had to destroy the portal between our world and other worlds. For now, we cannot send you home. Loki had ways in and out that are lost to us, but we will keep searching for them. You will stay in Asgard for the time being."

The doors swung open, and a messenger carrying a small bundle strode in. Frigga stood and went to him, taking the bundle from his arms. She smiled down at the little bundle and turned to me. I stretched out my arms. "Please?"

The queen touched a finger to my baby's face. Watching in fascination as something I could not see happened. Frigga looked up, a mix of sadness and amazement in her smile and eyes.

"What is it?" My heart raced.

"She is not entirely human." Frigga answered.

"I know. Half-human, half-Asgardian." I let my tired arms fall.

Frigga shook her head. "My husband and I shrouded Loki's true identity from him. He was a baby when Odin first found him on the battlefields of the frost giants. She is half-human and half-frost giant."

"What does that mean?" I tried to swallow my panic.

"I do not know. Frost-giants and humans have never bore children. She is special, in more ways than one." Frigga handed the bundle to me. I looked down at my daughter, smiling as she slept. A shock of dark hair covered her head. She looked a little like her father. Frigga held her hands together as she watched me. "Your daughter has magic."

"Magic?" I looked up.

Frigga nodded. "She will be very powerful one day, if you wish for her to be trained… What will you name her?"

I brushed my finger over my daughter red lips. Her skin was cold to the touch. I kissed her forehead. "I will name her Jacqueline, after my mother."

"Jacqueline Lokisdottir…" The queen mused. "I wish things would have gone differently."

"As do I." I held my daughter close. She was the only piece of him I had left.

"I will leave you two alone. You are welcome to join us at our dinner table, Imogen. You are apart of the family now." Frigga turned away. Halfway to the door, she stopped and turned; her voice was grave. "You, like Odin and I did, have a choice to make. You can tell Jacqueline of her heritage or you can not. But, beware. Either choice has it's own consequences."

I nodded and Frigga left the room.

* * *

At the jagged end of the rainbow bridge stood the man I came to see. He did not move as I approached him, only stared out at the sky, keeping guard over the stars and Asgard. I stopped beside him as stared out at the galaxies. "I was told you could see everything in the nine realms."

"I was wondering when you would come." Heimdall said. "You have questions that need to be answered."

"Loki. Do you think he is truly dead?"

"I have been searching everywhere I can for him. I cannot see him, but that does not mean he is dead. Loki has ways of hiding himself from me." Heimdall sighed. "I see Thor helps you raise the child."

I smiled. "He misses her, Jane. He misses the life they might have had together. Have you found a way for me to go home?"

"There is only one that I know of, as you know. But, that is for one person and it is a one way road." Heimdall blinked, switching his view to another point in space.

"And my friends, my sister?" I asked.

"Mary and Liz searched for you, but they have lost hope. Liz has moved to an island… While Mary sits in the middle of a desert."

I smiled. They had not stopped their lives for me. Something about that put hope in my heart. "And Ophelia?"

"She continues to look for you. She has not given up hope, yet." Heimdall said. I looked down, eyeing the spot where Loki had given up all those weeks ago. He readjusted his grip on his sword. "Do not give up hope. The Loki we once knew may still be out there. But, I fear for what he might do upon his return."


	9. Chapter 9: What He Had Done

**Author's Note: As some of you awesome readers might have guessed, the last two chapters took place during ****_Thor. _****I've decided that this chapter will be set after ****_The Avengers_****, after Thor has brought Loki home and placed him in prison. Seems like Imogen is about to eff-up Loki's emotions again.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: What He Had Done**

When I imagined Heimdall telling me Loki was alive, I half expected to faint and fall off the edge of the broken bridge, Jackie in tow. It was surprising when I didn't, until I reminded myself how long I had been preparing for those words. Two years, on Earth. Time moved differently here on Asgard, a little slower, just enough to make a small difference.

When Odin sent Thor to grab Loki, I begged Thor to tell his brother the truth. To tell him that I live and his daughter lived and if he came home, he would be able to see us again. Thor had disagreed, saying that anything he said, Loki would believe was a lie. So, I told him to bring Loki back alive, but Thor had not made promises. He only bent down and kissed his niece on the forehead, telling her he would be back soon. I spent my time with Heimdall, letting him recount the events of the battle on Earth. And, at night I could not sleep. I couldn't believe what Loki was doing. And, though I knew Heimdall would not lie, I pretended he was.

When Thor came home, Loki in tow, he would not he me see him daughter's father. "Not now." He would say. "In due time." Days passed before I finally said. "Long enough."

Thor pushed open the door to the prison, letting me inside. I took a deep breath and turned to him, giving him Jackie's hand. "Wait here, please. I want to talk to him. Alone."

Thor took Jackie's hand and nodded. "Yell if anything goes wrong."

"Of course." I smiled, putting on a brave front. I pulled my hand from my daughter and descended the steps. Jackie asked where I was going and Thor picked her up to explain in his deep, rumbling voice.

As I rounded the corner, I heard his chuckle and I couldn't help feel my attachment to him surge through my body. I bit my lip. Loki sighed. "Who has come to visit me now? Not my darling brother, not my mother, not Sif with that tongue of hers."

Loki faced away from me. His hands clasped behind his back. He stood tall, undefeated. He laughed, but it was not the same laugh I once knew. His hair was longer that it used to be. I stepped forward, closer to the energy shield that kept him inside. "Come now, won't you speak?"

I said nothing. Loki sighed and turned around. Our eyes locked. Never before had I seen so much pain in someone's eyes as I did in his. His lips moved up and down as he tried to speak any words. "I-Is it really you?"

"It is." I stepped forward, pressing my hands against the barrier between us. Loki moved closer, tentatively reaching his hands out to put his palms where mine were. I looked up at him. "What have you done, Loki?"

"I'm so sorry, Imogen."

"You attacked my home."

Loki took took his hands away from mine. "I did what had to be done."

"What had to be done?" I stepped away. "Why, Loki? Why did anything have to be done?"

"Because I deserve to be king!" Loki roared. He clenched his fists and turned away, his teeth bared in seething rage. "And I wanted you to be my queen."

"Can't you see, Loki. I never wanted to be queen. All I wanted was you." I screamed.

Loki turned, pounding his fists against the barrier. "You said I would be a wise king. You wanted me to be king."

"The Loki I knew would have been. He could have been the greatest king Asgard has ever seen, but you are just like your brother was. You hunger for war. You chase after it and create it, just as Thor did. You are no different from what he was."

Loki laughed, though I could see my words hurt him. "From what he was? Do you really think he has changed?"

"I do. He is a leader. He deserves to be king."

Loki roared. But, I stepped forward, putting my hand back on the barrier. I searched his eyes. "Please, Loki. I know the man I fell in love with is still in there. The compassionate one who loved Debussy and cooking, the one who dreamed of a future with me, whether or not he sat on the throne. You can be that man again. A great man."

Loki scoffed. "Quit begging, you puny mutt. That Loki you once knew is dead."

"I don't believe that. I can see it in your eyes." I let myself smile. "All the wrath in the world cannot hide your sadness."

"Jackie, Jackie, no. Come back here." Thor's voice echoed through the hall. A little dark haired girl ran around the corner on wobbly little legs. I ran towards my daughter, trying to block her from Loki's sight. I turned and saw that Loki had already seen her. He dropped to his knees, his jaw slack as he watched his daughter stare at him. He looked to me, then to Thor, then to Jackie.

"You said she was dead." He whispered, then yelled. "You said she was dead. She was still born. You said she was dead."

Jackie hid behind my legs, crying. I scooped her up. Loki pressed his fingertips against the barrier, whispering. "No, no. Don't cry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry."

"It's okay, sweetie. Loki won't hurt you. It's okay." I whispered to her. Jackie rubbed her eyes, sniffing as she turned around to look at her father.

Jackie turned back and reached out for Thor. "Daddy."

Thor took her from me. I closed my eyes.

"How- How could you?" Loki whispered. "How could you let her think he was her father?"

"Because someone had to be," I screamed, opening my eyes. Loki looked as if I had stabbed him in the heart. I stepped forward. "If you want to be her father again... You know what you must do."

Loki stood and stepped away from the glass. He turned, pretending to ignore me. I clenched my shaking hands. "Please come back to us, Loki."

He said nothing, so I took my daughter from Thor and left. Thor closed the prison doors behind us and I turned to him. "Do you think it will work?"

"Only time will tell." Thor kissed Jackie's head. "I must be off. Father has urgent business he wants me to attend to. The nine realms war once more."


	10. Chapter 10: Where New Love Arrives

Chapter Ten: Where New Love Arrives

"Come to see a broken man, again, my love?" Loki sat by the barrier a book in his hands. Memories of his sitting in my bed, on my couch flooded my mind. He set it down as I came into view.

"I did. And I brought Jacqueline with me." I said. His head turned to see his daughter, a smile on his lips. I knelt beside Jackie and pushed back her wild hair. She played with her new toy, a small square puzzle Frigga had given her to help train her. "Jackie, do you remember what I told you? About Thor?"

She nodded. "Yes, mommy."

"Alright, then. Go show your father what Auntie Frigga gave you." I gave her a little nod when she looked up, a huge smile on her face. Jackie turned and ran to Loki, holding her toy in front of her. Loki stared at me, confused, but greeted Jackie with a smile.

"Hello there, Jacqueline." He smiled and touched the glass. "What have you got there?"

Jackie struggled to explain the box to him. Loki only chuckled. "I used to have almost the same toy you did when I was your age. Have you solved it yet?"

She shook her head. "No, daddy."

"Why don't you show me how fast you can solve it?" Loki looked down on his little girl. I struggled to remember the last time I saw him that happy. Jackie sat down on the step and concentrated on her puzzle.

I stepped forward and sat down beside her, looking pass Loki into his cell. "It seems Frigga has worked her magic."

"As much as she could." Loki could hardly take his eyes off Jackie. "Why did you tell her Thor wasn't her father?"

"Because she deserved to know the truth. She's taken it quite well. She's smart for her age." I leaned my head against the barrier. "She is nearly three."

"She grows quickly." Loki observed. "As beautiful as her mother."

I smiled. "I am sorry for yelling at you."

"Do not be. I've realized in my time here, I have every reason to be punished." Loki did not look at me. "But, that does not change who I have become."

"No… It doesn't." I watched Jackie, but she was too involved with her puzzle that she wasn't listening to anything they said.

"I miss you." I whispered.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't do this, Imogen."

"I miss being with you. I miss being able to touch you." I pressed my hand against the barrier.

Loki looked over, studying my hand and then my face. "Do not think that things could ever be what they once were."

"Do not think there is no future where you, Jackie, and I are together." I let my hand fall back to my side.

Loki laughed. "While I am in this cell, there is no possible future for us at all."

I turned my eyes to Jacqueline. "I will not let her grow up without her father, not like I did. You of all people should understand the importance of a father."

Loki watched his daughter play with her magic cube, her face scrunched up up with frustration. "Why are you being so kind to me? I abandoned you, tried to take over Earth. You should hate me the most."

I smiled. "I've tried to live by not judging other's pasts. We all do things we regret… You saved me, Loki, from that car crash, you gave me a daughter. I can't go on hating you forever. Your mother still loves you and you tried to have her son killed, why can't I love you, to? Everyone deserves a second chance."

Jackie help up her cube, the designs of horses, on the sides. "See, daddy, I finished it!"

"That's fantastic, darling." Loki smiled at her. He reached out to pet her hair, but was stopped by the barrier.

"If you can't do it for me, do it for her, Loki." I said, taking Jackie's hand. "Come, Frigga will be waiting for you. We must let Daddy get back to his book."

"Imogen," He said. I looked up into his eyes, "I mean what I say when I tell you I am sorry. I have not forgotten what we had."

"What we still could have." After all these years, I still found myself believing in him. "You are a good man, Loki. You would be a great father."

"Like Thor was?" He hissed.

"Thor is a good man. He helped me when there was no one else to help me. Frigga, Volstagg, Fandral, Sif, even Hogun, they were there. Despite Jacqueline's heritage, despite the man I loved, they welcomed me. They took me in when I had no where else to go." I could feel the rage in my heart boiling up. I struggled to keep my voice even.

Loki stood, anger in his eyes, his voice drowning with his wrath. "You blame me? You whom I gave everything to, to whom I gave magic and adventure and a daughter? Take a look at your new friends, they do nothing for you out of kindness. All they do for you is out of honor."

"Magic? Adventure? You gave me none of these. I have no magic, I have no immortality, no ability to conjure things or change my appearance. And adventure? Adventure? I have been trapped in the place for over two years. I cannot go home and if I could Jackie would never be able to be who she is. My life on Earth, on Midgard, is destroyed. I was given no other choice but to stay here and raise a daughter who is half Jotun, half human. And even here, her true skin must be hidden so that she can walk through the streets." My voice rose. "Do not tell me of what you gave me because you have only given me one thing and take all the rest. I owe nothing to you. What you did was out of selfishness for yourself. What you did should be considered unforgivable, but yet I try to forgive you. I owe you NOTHING."

"What I did, I did for you!" Loki yelled, baring his teeth. Jackie clung to my leg, burying her face in my leg as she cried. Loki looked down at her, and his face softened. "It is true. I've always envied my brother. I have always wanted the crown. You once told me that I would be a wise king. I knew from that moment that I would make you my queen."

My shoulders relaxed, and I let my hands fall. "Do you know me at all?"

Loki's lips parted, but he, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Because if you did, you would know that I never wanted to queen." I bent over and picked up Jackie. "All I ever wanted was someone who loved me and believed in me."

"And you found that in Thor?"

"No." I shook my head. "I found that in you."


	11. Chapter 11: Never Dead, Never Living

"My lady, you simply must sit down and eat." Illiza stood at the small table where Jackie and a took our meals. Jackie sat in her chair, quietly munching at her food as she watched me. She had been quiet the past few days, only crying at night when Illiza put her to bed. She knew I was worried about something, but she was too young to understand. I paced back to the window, ignoring Illiza. I wasn't hungry, recent events kept me from being so. Outside my window, the new Bifrost, shining in the distance. Heimdall had told her it would be many years before the Bifrost would be completed. The Dark Elves had come, Loki and Thor had gone missing, along with that woman, Jane, and Frigga… Frigga had died. So much had happened, and I could not completely understand all of it. Events and motives and magic and history I did not understand squirmed around in my head. The moment, I thought I had a hang on one idea, it slipped away.

They had told me that Loki was dead. But, I knew better. He had died once and come back to life. Who was to say he would not do it again?

A sharp knock came on my door. I spun around, my skirts whirling. "Come in."

The door opened and a guard walked in. Though I had little status, he bowed. "My lady, the All-father wishes to see you in the Throne Room."

"Of course. Illiza, keep Jackie here." I swept out of the room, walking faster than the guard could keep up with. The passageways were lit with golden light. Servants stared as I hurried by. As I came to them, the golden doors to the throne room swung upon. Thor strode out, a wide smile on his face. I ran to him. "Thor? You've returned!"

Thor scooped me into his arms, hugging me close. "Indeed, I have. Where are you off to?"

I stepped back. "Odin requested my presence. And, I could ask the same of you."

"I have talked to father and renounced the throne. I'm going to live on Midgard with Jane." Thor smiled.

"Thor... That's fantastic! Really. Your father approve of you being so far away?"

"I will return if necessary. Trust me, Imogen, I will never be far away."

"When will you leave?"

"Soon."

"If you leave without saying goodbye, I will come to Earth and hunt you down." I touched his arm, sad to see Thor go. I could have had Jane's life.

"I will hold you to that promise, Imogen of Midgard. Now go, Odin will be waiting for you." Thor cupped my cheek.

I hugged him again and he walked by me. I turned, staring at the great golden doors and smoothed out my dress. "Open the doors. Odin demands my presence."

The doors swung open revealing the great, arched hall. It was big enough to hold the whole of Asgard and filled with the echoing swishes of my dress. Odin sat at the end of the hall, watching as I walked towards him. Chills ran down my back. The all father was a wise man, but I had never gotten use to his power. I stopped at the stairs leading up to the throne. It was still in disrepair from the Dark Elves' attack, but Odin sat upon it as proud as ever. I curtsied as best I could.

"Imogen of Asgard, how are you?" His voice boomed through the hall. His eyes studied me. His face gave little away.

"I am well, All-father, thank you." I bowed my head.

Odin smiled. "And your daughter?"

"She is also well. I am looking for a new tutor for her." I said. Sadness filled Odin's eyes. "Sorry, I did not mean to cause you pain."

"Do not be." Odin's face remained stoic. "I called you here today to inform you that since Thor has given up the throne and Loki has died, your daughter is next in the bloodline to take the throne."

"Jacqueline?" I took a step back. "May I remind you of who his father was, of the pain you put him through?"

"There is no need. And I hope you will learn from my mistakes." The All-father paused. "Loki... Do you mourn for him?"

"With all due respect, no I do not." I bit my lip as the All-father's eyes narrowed. "I do not think he is dead."

The All-father's face stretched into a smile that did not suit him. He stood. "You are right."

Before my eyes, the All-father began to shimmer and glow gold. His armor, his form, his face melted away. I blinked and Odin no longer stood before me. Loki stretched out his hand and smiled at my surprise, "My love, my queen."

"Loki?"

_To Be Continued On the Next Movie Release..._


End file.
